


And Now I Know It's Over

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: I Thought We Were Friends [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: It's finally over.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: I Thought We Were Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	And Now I Know It's Over

"So it was just a misunderstanding?"

Marc nodded. "Yup! It turns out they were talking about this really bad Harry Potter fanfic called My Immortal with an OC by the name of Ebony. I must have thought it had something to do with Evanescence due to the fact they have a song by the same name."

Nathaniel smiled at his boyfriend. "That's good. So does that mean you're going back to the server?"

"Of course! I really missed them the last couple of days. Oh, and you'll be happy to know that I even got an apology, which wasn't necessary because I was stupid and sensitive."

Nathaniel frowned at that before tightly wrapping his arms around Marc. "No, your feelings were valid. Don't ever feel like they weren't."

"But-"

"Nooo! They're valid and so are you! Say it, say they're valid!" Nathaniel started swaying back and forth, pulling Marc along with him.

Marc erupted into giggles. "Ok ok, my feelings are valid. Now let go of me so we can get to our lunch date."

"Good." Satisfied by Marc's confession, Nathaniel unwrapped his arms from around Marc and grabbed his hand. "Now then, I'm starving. Let's go!"

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it, the whole situation was a misunderstanding and there's no need to murder or steal people's kneecaps.
> 
> Also fun fact, the titles for everything came from a song called The Knife In My Back by Alec Benjamin, it's a really good song.


End file.
